Pisah
by spica01
Summary: A divorce is like an amputation: you survive it, but there's less of you. Akakuro, AU.


Title: Pisah

Pair: AkaKuro, AoKise, MidoTaka, MuraHimu, (NijiMayu yang gak terlalu nampak), slight!KagaKuro, sibling!MayuKuro

Warn: OOC, typos, yaoi, m-preg, etc

Disclaimer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

 **Pisah**

.

When two people decide to get a divorce, it isn't a sign that they don't understand one another, but a sign that they have, at last, begun to.

-Helen Rowland-

.

Petikan lembut _koto_ _(1)_ , _samisen_ _(2)_ , dan alunan _shakuhachi_ _(3)_ terdengar sayup memenuhi kebun belakang milik kediaman salah satu keluarga tersohor di seantero Distrik Kanto. _Kimono-kimono_ berwarna pastel, berbaur dengan mahkota-mahkota merah muda sakura yang kebetulan saja baru mekar dua hari lalu di sana.

Harum sirup gula dan aroma manis _wagashi_ _(4)_ menggantikan hidangan utama yang sudah tandas di atas meja. Para pelayan dengan ramah menjamu setiap tamu pesta, mereka mengisi kembali teko-teko teh beraroma, atau mengganti barisan baki mungil berisi _wagashi-wagashi_ sewarna khas musim bunga.

Tawa riuh terdengar, percakapan ringan terlontar ke hangatnya udara. Pesta pertambahan usia milik Sang Kepala keluarga berjalan dengan sangat sempurna.

Langit biru cerah, rimbunan sakura rekah, hidangan menggugah, juga ditambah hadirnya para orang terdekat, membuat suasana pesta semakin meriah.

Kecuali satu.

Karena baginya, datang ke pesta ini sama saja seperti berjalan di atas bara.

Atau bersiap menanti di depan pintu neraka.

Dan itu semua, menimpa seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

.

Sedan hitam milik Kagami terparkir manis hampir di ujung _carport luas_ sebuah rumah. Pemilik bangunan bergaya tradisional yang terletak di kawasan perumahan elit Minato itu kini tengah mengadakan sebuah perayaan besar. Beberapa mobil mewah—kebanyakan keluaran Eropa—berjajar rapi di sana, ditinggalkan cepat demi bisa bergabung dengan Sang Tuan rumah pesta.

Samar, musik tradisional pesta mengalun sampai di telinga. Kagami buru-buru merapikan kerah _montsuki_ _(5)_ abu-abu miliknya. Tatap ragu segera dilempar ke arah kursi penumpang, tempat dimana seorang pemuda duduk dengan tenang.

"Umm... Tetsu, kau tahu... kita bisa kembali, i-itu tentunya jika kau mau! Hahaha!" wajah ramah penuh tawa bersahabat diberi, Kagami jadi merasa salah tingkah sendiri.

Terdengar hela napas ringan, dibarengi sebuah gelengan. "Tidak perlu, Kagami-kun." Kedua mata biru muda, tanpa berkedip menatap bangunan familiar di hadapan. Ada badai rindu dalam pandangan, namun selebihnya, hanya ketegaran yang terlalu dipaksakan.

Kagami berhenti tertawa. "Oh, ya sudah." Ia bergumam pelan. "Mau turun sekarang?" tidak perlu waktu lama sampai Kagami mendapat satu angguk setuju dari Tetsuya.

Helai-helai biru muda lurus diseka ke belakang telinga, panjangnya kini hampir menyentuh pangkal leher jenjang Tetsuya. Rambut itu sebagian ia jepit menggunakan pin berbentuk bunga. "Maaf jadi merepotkanmu, Kagami-kun..." senyum tipis mengulas tulus di wajah serupa boneka porselain cina.

Mata Kagami membelalak tidak percaya, denting harpa malaikat serasa menyambut di gerbang surga. Walau sudah lewat satu setengah tahun sejak mereka bertegur sapa untuk yang pertama, ia tetap belum terbiasa mendapati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya memberinya bonus senyuman saat berdua saja. Jantung Kagami lemah, mama! Ini sih, penyebab serangan mati muda namanya!

Tengkuk diusap gugup, Kagami menyeringai sebagai isyarat kalau apa yang ia lakukan ini tidak ada apa-apanya. "Bukan masalah..." ia berujar cepat, sementara tangan sebelah kanan mengibas santai ke arah Tetsuya.

(Padahal di dalam hati, Kagami kini mengalami tekanan batin maha dahsyat, serupa ketika _Tokyo Apache_ _(6)_ akan berlaga menghadapi musuh bebuyutan mereka, _Osaka Evessa,_ di babak final JBL tahun lalu. Entah darimana datangnya rasa gundah—mungkin hal ini sama seperti apa yang tengah diderita Tetsuya—tapi ia tidak mau menunjukkannya pada dunia! Lelaki sejati bukanlah pengecut! Dan Kagami akan berusaha tegar, meski ia tahu bahwa saat ini dirinya dengan sukarela sedang mengantarkan nyawa...)

Tangan-tangan mungil meraih buket berisi rangkaian tangkai-tangkai mawar putih segar dari kursi belakang. Plastik hias pembungkus bunga membuat bunyi gemeresak sewaktu bersinggungan dengan kain _kimono_ sutra milik Tetsuya.

"Biar kubawa itu." Bingkisan dalam tas karton segera disambar Kagami. Kertas kado bermotif _burung hong_ emas membungkus kotak besar yang baru saja mereka jemput dari toko _kimono_ langganan.

Tetsuya menggumamkan terimakasih pada Kagami, saat mereka melangkah melewati jalan setapak di samping bangunan megah—jalur alternatif untuk mencapai kebun belakang tempat diadakannya pesta. Para penerima tamu di ujung jalan dengan sopan mempersilakan mereka masuk lebih jauh ke dalam. Rimbun barisan sakura dan semak-semak berbunga menjadi penghias alur bebatuan tempat kaki beralas _geta_ mereka berpijak.

"Rumah yang keren." Kagami menoleh pada sisi kanan dan kiri, berulangkali berdecak kagum akan pemandangan spektakuler yang tertangkap oleh retina mata. "Sayang sekali, kau tidak tinggal di sini lagi."

Tetsuya mendengus geli atas sikap Kagami barusan. Kalimat terakhir Si Pemuda bongsor, hanya dianggap angin lalu olehnya. "Bukankah taman di dekat apartemenmu juga sama indah, Kagami-kun? Kudengar dari Alex-san, kemarin kalian _hanami_ di sana?" ia lumayan kaget saat wajah ceria Kagami tiba-tiba saja berubah masam.

"Sudah. Jangan dibahas. Wanita sinting itu sungguh..." gigi bergemeletuk menahan luapan emosi, mata Kagami terpejam erat berharap dapat menghilangkan satu kenangan buruk dari memori. "Ingatkan aku untuk tidak mengajak Alex melakukan hal-hal berbau Jepang di tempat umum lagi! Membuatku malu saja!" Semburat merah muda mewarnai kedua pipi Kagami.

Kalaupun akan mengajak Alex, tolong jauhkan alkohol dari kakak tirinya itu. Karena, tempat umum ditambah Alex yang mabuk, sama dengan memanggil pihak keamanan untuk datang lalu memenjarakan mereka. Hampir saja seisi taman gempar saat seorang bule wanita mabuk hendak melakukan _striptease_ di tengah-tengah mereka! Benar-benar bencana! (Walau sebagian orang menganggap ini sebagai karunia dari Yang Kuasa.)

Gelak pelan keluar dari mulut Tetsuya. Mendengar kisah Kagami barusan, sedikit mengangkat beban berat kasatmata dari kedua bahu mungilnya. Ia lumayan rileks sekarang. _'Kau harus kuat, Tetsuya!'_ berulang kali kalimat ini diucapkan repetitif sebagai penyemangat hati. Siap atau tidak siap ia sudah sampai di sini, tidak bisa mundur lagi. Tetsuya hanya dapat berharap kalau orang itu tidak hadir di antara keramaian pesta—meski kecil kemungkinan hal ini terjadi. Semoga saja sedang ada bisnis baru yang mesti dia urusi jauh di luar kota. Kalau bisa, sekalian saja ke luar negara.

(Karena Tetsuya masih sanggup jika harus menghadapi orangtua. Ia tetap memiliki hubungan baik dengan mereka. Tapi tidak untuk satu sosok spesifik yang kini telah berada di luar jangkauan Tetsuya.)

.

.

Tidak sulit untuk mengidentifikasi keluarga Akashi jika berada di tengah lautan penuh manusia. Aura mereka berbeda, terlalu regal jika dibandingan dengan sesama manusia biasa. Dari jauh saja, Tetsuya sudah dapat memprediksi di mana keberadaan anggota keluarga ini—ditambah helaian rambut semerah lembar-lembar mahkota _peony_ —membuat mereka terlihat mencolok sekaligus disegani.

"Eeh, Tetsuya-cchi?! Itu kau?"

Satu teriakan bernada terkejut namun bahagia, membuat langkah Tetsuya terhenti. Kagami tepaksa melakukan hal serupa, karena di sini, Tetsuya adalah pimpinannya.

"Kau datang?! Aku tidak percaya ini-ssu!"

Ah, jangan heran jika di pesta ini mereka akan bertemu dengan beberapa orang penting atau pesohor negeri. Kagami tentu saja mengenali pemuda pirang jangkung yang kini tengah membawa tubuh Tetsuya dalam sebuah pelukan hangat penuh rindu. Lipatan erat kain _kimono_ dan kaki beralas _geta_ kayu, tidak menghentikan aksi Ryouta Sang model pro, untuk berlari tergesa menghampiri mereka dengan semangat menggebu.

"Aku kangen-ssu... kau kemana saja tiga bulan ini?" bisik gemetar diucapkan hampir tanpa suara, pelukan semakin mengerat seakan takut sosok Tetsuya perlahan menghilang bagai salju cair di musim semi.

"Ryouta-kun..." wajah Tetsuya melembut di bawah siraman afeksi. "Ryouta-kun." Kata Tetsuya lagi, kali ini mencoba lebih keras dan tegas. "Maaf, tapi bunganya bisa rusak." Ia memberi isyarat agar Ryouta melepaskan pelukan, khawatir jika bunga dalam dekapannya bakal berubah bentuk serupa telur dadar, karena terlalu kuat terhimpit oleh tubuh mereka.

Bibir Ryouta langsung melengkung ke bawah. "Tetsuya-cchi jahat-ssu! Malah mengurusi bunga, bukan aku!"

Aksi riuh Ryouta otomatis memancing perhatian hampir seluruh undangan.

(Dan di antara tatap ingin tahu berpuluh pasang mata—ia merasakannya. Tetsuya tahu kalau ia jelas-jelas sedang ditelanjangi dari jauh oleh seseorang.)

Kerongkongannya mendadak tercekat. Debar jantung Tetsuya terasa menggedor kurungan iga. Tremor melanda tubuh mungil yang berdiri diam di dekat pintu masuk kebun belakang keluarga kaya raya. Tengkuk Tetsuya meremang, dan desir halus tidak enak, terus saja melanda perut bawahnya bagai terjangan gelombang.

Duh, bolehkah Tetsuya pingsan sekarang?

"Tetsu...?" seseorang berjalan mengekor di belakang Ryouta. Setelan blazer biru tua membuat tubuh tegap Aomine Daiki terlihat semakin berwibawa. "Kau..., eh, Kagami?"

Terlalu tenggelam dalam adegan haru sekaligus hiperbola di hadapan, Kagami sampai tak sadar saat Daiki menyebut namanya.

"Oh, A-Aomine? Kau datang juga?"

Seharusnya Kagami tidak terkejut saat melihat orang-orang ini. Mereka—yang sudah dianggap bagai anak sendiri oleh Sang Pemilik rumah alias Akashi Masaomi. Tinggal menemukan satu dokter dan satu raksasa, maka sebut saja, mereka tengah mengadakan reuni keluarga.

Daiki meringis seraya menjabat uluran tangan Kagami. "Heh, kalau aku tidak datang, kakek tua itu bakal mengebiriku sampai habis... Siapa yang tahu 'kan jika di balik lengan _montsuki_ -nya, dia membawa parang super besar..." setelah bergidik ngeri, atensi Daiki segera tertuju pada pemuda berambut biru muda—yang tangan kanannya kini sudah digandeng posesif oleh Ryouta. Haa, Daiki hapal betul dengan mode induk ayam siaga ini. "Sudah kembali dari masa bertapamu?" kalimat tadi dibarengi tepukan ringan di puncak kepala.

Tetsuya diam tidak menjawab. Dan Daiki tidak akan memaksa. Karena ia tahu, segala perbuatan Tetsuya selama setahun belakangan pasti memiliki alasan kuat. Ia tidak akan mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain, jika tidak diminta.

"Kagami-cchi datang juga-ssu?" Ryouta menyapa dengan senyum ramah dan lambai pelan. _Kimono_ berwarna _lemon sifon_ cerah, anggun membalut tubuh proporsional-seksi-tetap terjaga milik Ryouta tanpa satupun cela, padahal ia telah memiliki seorang putra.

"Ya. Aku menemani Tetsu. Selamat pagi, Aomine-san." Kagami menunduk sopan ke arah Ryouta. Si Lelaki pirang membalas dengan anggukan mengerti.

Lewat Daiki-lah, Kagami mengenal Tetsuya juga pasangannya Aomine Ryouta. Ketertarikan Tetsuya pada basket—meski tidak jago olahraga, ia rajin mengikuti berbagai laga basket di televisi—dan sifat supel Kagami, membuat keduanya dengan mudah menjadi dekat.

Daiki dan seorang rekan kerja bernama Kiyoshi Teppei, adalah salah satu member lepas dari klub basket non-profesional yang berlatih di _Shibuya Sport Center_. Setiap akhir pekan, jika masih punya waktu senggang, mereka akan datang untuk mengikuti kegiatan klub. Kebetulan sekali _Tokyo Apache_ —klub di mana Kagami aktif bermain—juga sering memakai satu dari tiga lapangan basket di sana untuk tempat berlatih.

Seusai menjajal kemampuan bersama member lain, Daiki dan Kiyoshi akan dengan serius menonton para atlet pro berlatih, lalu pulangnya mampir ke Maji Burger untuk mengisi energi. Kebetulan lagi untuk kedua kali, Kagami juga selalu mampir ke sana. Kiyoshi dengan ramah menyapa Kagami yang tengah asyik membawa nampan berisi tiga burger jumbo Maji Mega-Monster, dan dua gelas plastik besar penuh cola dingin. Sama-sama hobi basket dan makan enak—ehem—banyak, mereka langsung saja bisa segera akrab dalam waktu singkat.

(Oi, lalu buat apa repot-repot memeras keringat di lapangan basket, kalau hanya akan mengisi perut dengan asupan lemak dan kalori tingkat tinggi? Percuma saja 'kan...? Tapi syukurlah, perut enam pak mereka masih setia tercetak jelas di balik kaus atau kemeja—di samping nafsu makan yang kadangkala sering tak tertahan bak manusia bar-bar purbakala.)

"Ayo," ujar Ryouta kemudian. "Kau mau menemui paman, 'kan?" Ia bertukar pandang dengan Daiki, seakan berbicara tanpa kata. "Kami akan menemani."

"Ya, tentu."

.

.

' _Hei, bukahkah itu...'_

' _Hebat ya, dia masih memiliki nyali. Kalau aku sih...'_

' _Bukankah itu Aka—ah, maksudku, Kuroko Tetsuya?! Dia datang ke sini?'_

Bisik-bisik samar terdengar sewaktu langkah Tetsuya semakin jauh memasuki kebun belakang—yang dulu pernah menjadi salah satu titik favoritnya di rumah ini. Entah, mereka bicara apa. Tetsuya tidak akan heran jika mereka kini membicarakan kemunculan mendadaknya di arena pesta.

Meja-meja kayu di bawah naungan teduh kanopi, sebagian besar sudah terisi. Beberapa tamu masih setia berbincang santai dekat jajaran cabang-cabang mekar sakura, lengkap dengan minuman berwarna cantik di tangan. Sedang sisanya terlihat memberi atensi pada panggung kecil, tempat para pemain musik tradisional membawakan tembang-tembang lembut penuh harmoni.

Tetsuya masih mengingat jelas lanskap dan kontur kebun ini, sebaik ia menghapal satu bait _haiku_ _(7)_ di luar kepala.

Kolam koi kesayangan Masaomi masih tetap terlihat cantik. Dan ikan-ikan gemuk penuh warna itu semakin bertambah lincah meliuk, seakan mereka menari mengikuti gerakan air.

Juga lentera-lentera batu yang jika malam membiaskan cahaya berkelip misterius di kegelapan serupa kunang-kunang emas.

Ah, dan apakah bangku taman kesukaan mendiang Shiori masih dibiarkan tersembunyi di balik sebatang sakura tua pada salah satu sudut kebun ini?

Tetsuya sesak oleh memori-memori kadaluarsa namun membuat bahagia.

Apakah, ia masih bisa mengulang semua untuk sekali saja?

"Tetsuya-kun?"

Bola mata biru jernih mengerjap dan perhatiannya direbut oleh sapa tidak percaya Sang kepala keluarga. Pria yang menjadi sorot utama pesta itu berjalan tergopoh seakan hendak menemui seseorang dan tengah diburu waktu. Tatap mata melembut saat sosok Tetsuya hadir dalam bentuk nyata di tengah pesta.

"Ayah..."

Sama seperti Ryouta, tiba-tiba saja ia sudah berada dalam peluk hangat Akashi Masaomi, Sang pemilik rumah. Punggung pemuda mungil ditepuk berulang-ulang, dan pria tua itu menggumam penuh syukur kepada Tuhan atas kehadiran Tetsuya di hadapannya.

"Kau kemana saja, nak? Ayah merindukanmu..."

Jemari kurus Tetsuya meremat _haori_ _(8)_ hitam milik Masaomi. Ia juga masih ingat dengan aroma _floral_ pengharum kain yang akan selalu muncul dari pakaian pria ini. Segar, sama seperti saat para asisten rumah tangga mereka menjemur sprei dan selimut di satu hari pada musim panas, bertahun-tahun silam.

"Aku juga rindu ayah..." ucapnya lirih, namun lidah itu mendadak kelu sewaktu menyadari siapa orang yang berdiri dalam diam di belakang Masaomi.

"Tetsuya?"

Kalau ada pepatah, mantan terlihat semakin tampan dan gagah setelah berpisah, maka mereka berhak mendapat acungan semua ibu jari Tetsuya.

Berdiri penuh intimidasi dalam balutan _kimono_ serba hitam, Akashi Seijuurou seakan memiliki kuasa untuk membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut menyembah kakinya.

Karena memang benar, Seijuurou tidak pernah sekalipun gagal dalam meruntuhkan iman seseorang, meski itu hanya lewat penampilan fisik saja. Kini, Si Brengsek itu dengan sukses menghancurkan tembok tebal yang telah susah payah dibangun Tetsuya menggunakan sisa-sisa kekuatannya selama setahun kemarin, cuma melalui tatapan mata.

(Dan apa yang tersirat pada dua bola mata sewarna delima, Tetsuya sungguh tidak dapat membacanya.)

Dekap terlepas, Tetsuya sampai tidak ingat, jika buket bunga dalam pegangan tangan sudah dua kali terhimpit dengan semena-mena. "Ah, ini, untuk ayah. Selamat ulang tahun." Buket bunga diserahkan, Masaomi menerimanya dengan sukacita. "Dan perkenalkan, dia, Kagami Taiga-kun..." canggung, Tetsuya mengenalkan Kagami pada Masaomi. Tidak sampai hati, Tetsuya melupakan Kagami. Ia sudah mau direpotkan dengan permohonan absurd Tetsuya yang meminta untuk ditemani pergi ke pesta ulang tahun mantan ayah mertuanya. Mereka tahu, bahwa kedatangan mereka berdua beresiko cukup tinggi, tapi Tetsuya tidak punya pilihan lagi selain ini...

Kagami maju selangkah, diiringi _dag-dig-dug_ bunyi jantung meronta. "Selamat pagi, saya Kagami Taiga, senang bertemu dengan anda, Akashi-san..." tas karton besar berisi hadiah diserahkan, ia hanya mendapat respon singkat berupa kata 'terimakasih' sebagai balasan.

Daiki dan Ryouta yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat kejadian, hanya sanggup maklum pada reaksi Masaomi barusan. Taruhan, pria itu pasti mengira jika Kagami adalah pacar baru Tetsuya dan langsung menandainya untuk segera dimusnahkan. _Poor him..._ Sebenarnya mereka tidak tega, namun tetap saja tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lagipula, Tetsuya sungguh nekat membawa Kagami bersamanya ke sini. Apa ia tidak berpikir, kalau tumbal dalam bentuk apapun tidak mampu menenangkan iblis yang sebentar lagi akan murka? Haa, semoga Tuhan tetap melindungi mereka semua...

"Dia kekasihmu?" Masaomi mendelik tidak suka, otomatis Kagami berjengit waspada.

Kalau ucapan Daiki memang benar—bahwa mungkin saja banyak senjata mematikan di balik lengan _montsuki_ Sang Akashi tua—maka, amitaba-amitaba, amit-amit kalau Kagami sampai kena...

Tetsuya tertawa kecil melihat interaksi kedua orang di hadapannya. "Bukan, dia temanku."

"Oh." Lagi-lagi respon singkat, namun siapapun yang mendengar, bisa menangkap kelegaan luar biasa berasal dari sana.

"Ya, ka-kami berteman." Tambah Kagami mencari aman. Dia tidak mau berakhir dengan anggota tubuh tercerai-berai, lalu disebarkan di Teluk Tokyo untuk makanan gratis segerombolan ikan. Hei, pemikiran Kagami sepertinya terlalu berlebihan. Apa ia kira Keluarga Akashi adalah kelompok Yakuza kejam tanpa belas kasihan? Salahkan saja Daiki, kalau kini pikiran Kagami dihantui oleh hal-hal tidak masuk akal macam begini.

(Meski perkiraannya tidak meleset terlalu jauh juga. Keluarga Akashi memang dirumorkan memiliki hubungan baik dengan mafia penguasa Distrik Kanto yang menetap di Chiba.)

Kagami gagal paham. Niat ingin menolong Tetsuya, malah berakhir nyaris sengsara.

Beruntung, rombongan tamu lain masih berdatangan, dan Masaomi, walau sedikit enggan terpaksa menyambut mereka. Tetsuya tidak ia biarkan jauh-jauh dari sisinya.

Ryouta memberi isyarat agar Kagami berjalan bersama dirinya dan Daiki. Biarkan Tetsuya menikmati dulu momen ini. Karena yang barusan itu baru letup kecil petasan, bom atom yang sebenarnya belum benar-benar dijatuhkan.

 _Speak of the devil..._

"Kau terlihat sehat."

 _Tuh 'kan benar. Perang dunia ketiga baru saja akan dimulai._

Tetsuya menoleh pada Seijuurou. Raut wajah dibuat senetral mungkin, agar jejak-jejak bimbang tidak tercetak di sana. Kalau Seijuurou bisa bersikap normal, maka dia juga bisa melakukannya. Jemari terkepal di kedua sisi tubuh, Tetsuya memaksakan satu senyum tipis sedatar penggorengan anti lengket kualitas nomor satu dunia.

"Seperti yang Seijuurou-san lihat. Aku sehat."

Tetsuya menduga, jika Akashi akan membalas ucapannya dengan kalimat sarkas, atau menyindir tubuhnya yang kurus akibat _stress_. Namun ia sungguh tidak siap ketika Seijuurou malah memberikan sebuah senyum samar untuk membalas kalimat Tetsuya tadi. Bukan jenis senyum meremehkan, mesum, atau senyum separuh yang terkadang membuat Tetsuya mengelus dada.

Senyum itu benar-benar terbias di kedua mata. Seijuurou seakan berkata: _'syukurlah, kalau kau baik-baik saja.'_ Sial, Tetsuya merasakan debaran jantungnya kembali menggila.

(Apa dia masih mau untuk membawa Tetsuya dalam satu dekap penuh rindu? Atau membisikkan kata-kata cinta _nonsense_ jika mereka hanya berdua saja, tanpa ada yang tahu? Karena, jika Tetsuya kembali sekarang, apa mereka masih bisa bersikap sama seperti dulu? Masih adakah kesempatan, sebelum semua termakan bara, lalu hanya menyisakan abu?)

 _Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti itu._

"Ayo, berkumpul bersama yang lain. Jamuan akan segera dilaksanakan." Kontak mata mereka terputus, saat Masaomi mengumumkan acara puncak dari perayaan besar pertambahan usianya. Ia menyuruh Tetsuya untuk menggamit lengan kanannya dan membimbing mereka menuju meja utama.

"Kagami-cchi, kita ke sana juga yuk!" Ryouta menepuk bahu bidang Kagami dengan riang.

Si atlet basket hanya mampu mengangguk kikuk dan mencoba menepis anggapan bahwa seorang Akashi Seijuurou tidak sedang menatapnya bagai pembunuh berdarah dingin dalam radius berdekatan. Apa... dia tidak suka melihat Kagami dekat-dekat Tetsuya? Atau, dia salah paham akan hubungan di antara mereka? Dia... tidak punya senjata mematikan juga 'kan?

Demi Tuhan, bisakah dia mendapat meja lain untuk menyantap hidangan dengan khidmat tanpa tekanan? Dan... Tetsuya-teme itu malah meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa perlindungan!

Duh, bolehkah Kagami pulang saja sekarang? Hiks.

.

.

Tatap terkejut sekaligus lega terpancar dari orang-orang yang duduk mengelilingi meja utama—sebuah meja kayu panjang berlapis satin _ivory_ dengan belasan kursi di sisi kanan dan kiri—sewaktu mereka menatap Tetsuya.

Di antara kumpulan kawan lama, ia menemukan orangtua Shintarou, dan kakak perempuan Atsushi. Meski semua kepala dipenuhi oleh berjuta tanya penuh rasa ingin tahu, sepertinya mereka lebih memilih untuk tidak mengungkit masa lalu.

"Lama tidak bertemu, dan kau semakin mengesankan!" Kazunari tertawa pelan. Tubuhnya terlihat lebih berisi setelah memiliki buah hati, namun wajah itu tetap berseri. Di samping Kazunari, Shintarou seperti ingin berkata juga, namun niat itu langsung batal tanpa terlaksana. Jadi, Shintarou hanya menunduk sebagai tanda kalau ia turut senang atas kehadiran Tetsuya.

"Areee... Tetsu-chin? Kau datang?" Atsushi baru saja kembali dari petualangannya di meja _pastry_ dan _wagashi_. Ia buru-buru kembali saat terdengar kumandang pengumuman, bahwa jamuan bersama akan segera dilaksanakan. Sudut-sudut mulut dan pipi ternoda pasta kacang merah, namun Atsushi tidak peduli. Dengan suara malas, ia menyapa Tetsuya seolah mereka baru berpisah kemarin pagi, bukan setahun tanpa kabar pasti.

"Tatsuya-san tidak bersamamu?" basa-basi dilontarkan, demi mengabaikan Seijuurou yang duduk di hadapan.

"Dia tidak bisa datang. Ada di Akita bersama anak-anak. Chizu-chin demam dua hari lalu." Telapak tangan berusaha menghilangkan sisa pasta lengket dari pipi setelah mendapat protes Shintarou akan kebiasaan makannya yang tidak rapi. "Aku datang bersama Ayumu-neesan..." wanita cantik di sebelah Atsushi menunduk sopan sebagai salam.

Tetsuya menaruh empati. "Semoga Chizuru-kun cepat sembuh."

Dan Si Raksasa dalam lingkar pertemanan mereka, segera ambil duduk pada satu kursi di sebelah Sang kakak perempuan, karena para pelayan sudah berdatangan untuk menyajikan piring dan mangkuk berisi hidangan.

.

.

Satu petikan _quote_ berkata, bahwa bercerai sama saja seperti mengalami amputasi.

Kau selamat, namun ada yang hilang darimu.

Kau tidak akan pernah utuh lagi.

Tepat sekali.

Seijuurou memang bagai separuh mati, ketika ia menyaksikan palu hakim diketuk tiga kali, sebagai penanda bahwa pernikahan mereka berakhir tragis bagai terlalap api.

Tidak pernah terlintas dalam pikiran, jika pada akhirnya mereka mesti menempuh jalan sendiri-sendiri—setelah perjuangan bertahun-tahun—agar dapat terikat secara resmi.

Kalau ditanya, apa Seijuurou menyesal?

(Pertanyaan retoris, tentu tidak butuh jawaban, bukan?)

Terlalu terlambat bagi Seijuurou untuk menyesal. Apa yang telah terjadi, bakal ia jadikan sebagai pembelajaran. _Life must go on._

Tapi Tetsuya berbeda.

Seijuurou terpasung pada waktu di mana Tetsuya belum hilang dari kehidupannya

Walau hubungan mereka memang hidup di masa lalu, tapi Seijuurou menganggap kalau hingga kini, mereka masih ada dan bernyawa.

(Ia terus saja mengabaikan fakta bahwa sisi kiri ranjangnya selalu mendingin, saat ia terbangun di pagi hari. Atau sikat gigi di dalam gelas yang telah kehilangan pasangan, tanpa pengganti. Atau mug biru muda yang sudah setahun tidak lagi terisi oleh susu hangat beraroma vanili. Sampai absennya sambutan selamat datang, saat ia melangkah melewati _genkan_.)

Apakah garis hidup mereka ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersisian?

Apa karena keduanya adalah _opposite attract,_ jadi tidak ada harapan?

Atau ini hanya karena perkara ego tak terbantahkan?

Tetsuya yang serupa tenang air danau di musim semi, dan Seijuurou yang bagai kobaran liar lidah api.

Tetsuya jarang mengungkapkan isi hati secara verba, sedang Seijuurou akan langsung berkata apa yang ia suka dan tidak suka.

Kesangsian terus saja mengalir akan hubungan ajaib mereka. Namun langsung bungkam sewaktu janji sakral terucap tanpa kendala.

Dua tahun terlewati tanpa masalah berarti, sampai akhirnya badai besar di depan mata telah menanti.

Dimulai dari hal sepele yang mencuat ke permukaan, kemudian selalu jadi alasan untuk dibesar-besarkan. Perselisihan kecil lama-lama berubah serupa gulungan bola salju raksasa yang siap menghancurkan. Dan pelatuk menuju kiamat pernikahan, pada akhirnya sudah terlanjur ditekan.

.

.

Tetsuya menyampaikan permintaan maaf orangtuanya yang tidak dapat menghadiri pesta. Mereka masih di Yamanashi bersama Chihiro sampai minggu depan, dan kemungkinan baru akan kembali pada Selasa sore.

"Shuuzou-nii menyusul mereka untuk menyurvei kebun yang akan diambil alih. Lahannya fertil, kebetulan ditanami anggur juga persik."

Masaomi mengangguk saat mendengar penjelasan Tetsuya. "Ayah kira kau ikut terjun dalam dunia bisnis." Gelas berkaki tinggi diraih, Masaomi menyesap rasa manis anggur putih dari sana, lalu melanjutkan ucapan dengan nada sedikit terluka. "Kau tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungi atau mengunjungi Ayah selama setahun belakangan, Tetsuya..."

(Jangankan terjun dalam bisnis keluarga. Sebagai anak bungsu kesayangan, Tetsuya tidak pernah dibebani kewajiban untuk bekerja, bahkan untuk mengurus dirinya sendiri. Tetsuya hanya tinggal menjentikkan jari, dan semua keinginannya akan langsung terpenuhi. Mungkin, ini adalah salah satu penyebab kegagalan rumah tangga mereka, di samping usia Tetsuya yang kelewat dini untuk membentuk sebuah keluarga.)

Pipi mulusnya serasa ditampar oleh realita. Tetsuya menunduk dalam sebagai jawaban. "Maafkan aku, ayah. Banyak hal—"

Tangan Masaomi terangkat ringan sebagai bentuk pemahaman, senyum bijak mengulas pada wajah berkerut termakan umur senja. "Ayah mengerti. Lagipula, yang mestinya disalahkan adalah bocah bodoh ini."

Beberapa orang tersedak bersamaan. Shintarou, Daiki, dan Ryouta, buru-buru meneguk air dalam gelas di hadapan mereka dengan canggung. Sementara Seijuurou, meski dijadikan tersangka, ia tetap tenang menyantap potongan asparagus dan irisan _matsutake_ _(9)_ panggang berbumbu dari piringnya.

"Dia bahkan tidak punya inisiatif untuk memenangkan hatimu kembali. Malah bersikap macam banci, bukannya menjadi laki-laki sejati."

Siapapun yang duduk pada satu meja utama, pasti dapat merasakan kurungan atmosfir hitam 'tidak mengenakkan' di sekitar mereka. Namun, seakan tidak ingin ikut campur, mereka hanya menampakkan wajah normal seraya melanjutkan menikmati hidangan di atas meja.

Seijuurou meletakkan garpu mengilap di sisi piring keramik. "Jangan sekarang, Ayah. Aku sedang malas berdebat." Matanya mengarah pada Tetsuya, namun pemuda mungil itu segera mengalihkan pandang begitu ketahuan tengah memperhatikan reaksi Seijuurou atas kalimat Masaomi barusan. "Ada hal-hal yang hanya kami simpan berdua." Ia memberi isyarat lewat ucapannya, agar Tetsuya berani menatap langsung pada kedua mata Seijuurou. "Itu urusan kami, dan tidak ingin pihak lain mengetahui." Untuk beberapa detik, hela napas dilontar Seijuurou ke udara. Tatap yang biasanya selalu setajam elang memburu mangsa, tiba-tiba melunak begitu bertemu dengan mata biru teduh milik Tetsuya. "Ada hal-hal yang menjadi pertimbangan bagiku—dan itu terpaksa kulakukan, agar tidak semakin menyakiti orang yang kukasihi."

(Entah sudah berapa kali, Tetsuya tidak bisa lagi menghitungnya dengan jari, ia kembali menjatuhkan hati, meski telah berusaha menyangkal setengah mati.)

.

.

Wajah bolehlah minim ekspresi dan tetap menunjukkan keanggunan bangsawan sejati, tapi hati dan pikiran Tetsuya rasanya seperti baru saja diterjang _mega tsunami_.

Kuku ibu jari terjepit di antara deretan gigi seri, Tetsuya membiarkan diri tenggelam dalam berbagai macam pemikiran di kepalanya. Sebetulnya, kebiasaan jelek ini sudah ia tinggalkan sejak lama—sejak kelas enam sekolah dasar—setelah nasehat berulang-ulang anggota keluarga, hampir tidak bosan mampir ke telinga.

Tapi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara bagi Tetsuya untuk menekan rasa gugup atau gelisah yang melanda. Ah, biarkan ia diberi dispensasi sehari dengan menggigiti kuku jari, atas keberaniannya datang ke sini setelah mati-matian mengumpulkan nyali.

Ia sudah memantapkan hati jauh-jauh hari. Namun, setelah mendengar pernyataan Seijuurou tadi, ia mendadak goyah lagi, hingga nyaris jatuh untuk kesekian kali.

(Kenapa Seijuurou berkata begitu? Hal-hal apa yang dia simpan sendiri, hingga Seijuurou tidak ingin membagi—apa saja yang tidak Tetsuya ketahui?)

Keningnya berkerut sewaktu mengingat lagi hari di mana mereka bertengkar hebat, dan berakhir dengan Tetsuya yang memutuskan untuk angkat kaki dari rumah. Beberapa hari terlewati, dan Seijuurou tiba-tiba dikhianati oleh lembar surat pernyataan cerai di atas meja kopi.

Melihat Seijuurou memasang wajah kesal sembari menaikkan nada bicaranya pada Tetsuya, sungguh membuat trauma. Bentak penuh murka Seijuurou sampai sekarang masih terngiang di telinga. Ia menyuruh Tetsuya untuk menjadi lebih dewasa, dan jangan terus bertingkah kekanakkan pada saat berada di usianya.

(Asal Seijuurou tahu, Tetsuya sakit hati mendengar ia mengucapkan itu. Ia tidak suka melihat Seijuurou bersikap begitu terhadapnya.)

Tumbuh dalam keluarga serba berlebihan, selalu mendapat limpahan kasih sayang, dan begitu dimanjakan, membuat Tetsuya terkadang lupa kalau ia telah hidup berumah tangga. Ia memang kurang baik menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan baru, tapi seharusnya Seijuurou memahami kekurangan Tetsuya, dan membantunya untuk memperbaiki cela tersebut...

(Seijuurou sama sekali tidak mencoba untuk mempertahankan pernikahan mereka, malah melepaskan Tetsuya begitu saja.)

 _Apa benar, sudah tidak ada harapan lagi bagi mereka?_

"Kau tahu?" seseorang berucap di antara samar lagu tradisional yang masih mengambang di udara. "Kalau terus menekuk dahi seperti itu, maka usiamu akan bertambah sepuluh tahun lebih tua."

Terlalu larut dalam banyak pertanyaan serupa gulungan benang kusut sulit mengurai, Tetsuya sampai tidak menyadari kehadiran seseorang. Tahu-tahu, sosok itu sudah menghampiri, dan berdiri tenang di hadapan.

Kepala berambut biru muda mendongak secepat kilat. "Ah, aku..." belum sempat tersadar sepenuhnya, ia keburu merasakan satu usapan lembut ibu jari mengenai dahi, seakan-akan gestur sederhana itu mampu menghapus kerutan-kerutan tipis dari sana, hingga tidak tampak lagi.

Hidung mungil mengendus harum _ceddarwood_ lembut dari kain _haori_ milik Seijuurou. Aroma ini tidak berubah, masih sama, dan dulu bagai terapi sederhana untuk membuat Tetsuya terlelap dalam waktu singkat, tanpa hipnotis ataupun tipu daya.

Jantung sekepalan tangan langsung menyalakan sirine _'Mayday! Mayday!'_ di luar kendali, tapi entah kenapa, tubuh Tetsuya tetap bergeming, meski otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera pergi.

"Jangan pergi, Tetsuya."

 _Aku tidak berniat untuk menyakiti._

"Sei-Seijuurou-san..."

Tetsuya terkesiap sewaktu tatap mereka bertemu. Ada segaris luka terpantul pada kedua mata yang biasanya serupa terang brilian konstelasi bintang pada gelap langit malam.

"Aku melihatmu kemari." Tatap itu lalu terpaku pada bangku taman kayu, tempat Tetsuya mendudukkan diri, setelah jamuan makan mereka berakhir beberapa saat lalu. Bangku taman kesayangan Shiori dibiarkan tetap di sini, meski besi penyangganya mulai digerogoti karat, dan sekelompok jamur kecil, tumbuh liar di dekat kaki-kaki bangku dari kayu mahoni.

Seijuurou mendapati siluet tubuh Tetsuya dari balik sebatang besar sakura tua yang dahan-dahannya runduk ke tanah akibat tergerus usia. Meski begitu, dia tetap setia berbunga, dan memberikan pemandangan paling sempurna untuk dinikmati mata.

Seperti sebuah tempat rahasia di balik kurungan sakura merah muda.

Jemari kokoh berniat menyentuh rimbun sakura di sekitar mereka, namun tidak jadi. Ia tak tega membiarkan helai-helai rapuh mereka berguguran jatuh ke tanah berumput di bawah kaki. Sama seperti dia, orang paling berharga, hingga membuat Seijuurou setiap saat selalu ingin melindungi.

Seijuurou nyaris kehilangan akal sehat tadi, sewaktu mendapati Tetsuya dalam bentuk nyata tengah berdiri di hadapannya—apalagi melihatnya datang bersama Kagami—setelah selang setahun mereka berpisah.

(Ia juga nyaris menghadiahkan satu tinju pada Kagami, karena pemuda itu memiliki andil cukup besar dalam menciptakan kesalahpahaman di antara ia dan Tetsuya. Sikap posesif dan cemburu sewaktu melihat Tetsuya bersama lelaki lain akan tetap ada walau status mereka sudah tidak lagi bersama.)

Seijuurou sadar kalau ia tidak sedang bermimpi.

Menatap Tetsuya dalam balutan _kimono_ putih berhias sulaman bunga _wasurenagusa_ _(10)_ biru, hampir meruntuhkan niatnya untuk tidak berbuat gegabah dengan membawa Sang Mantan ke dalam satu dekap senilai kepak halus jutaan sayap kupu-kupu.

(Sirat ketakutan di mata Tetsuya masih ada, dan ini semua adalah salahnya. Niat mulia keburu diurungkan, bahkan sebelum terlaksana.)

"Dulu, ibu selalu menyendiri di sini, saat ia tidak ingin bertemu ayah."

Tetsuya mengangguk canggung. Ingin menggeser duduk, tapi belum menyiapkan hati. Jadi mereka tetap pada posisi awal saat datang ke sini. Seijuurou yang berdiri, dan Tetsuya duduk diam seraya mendengarkan.

"Setelah Tetsuya pergi, aku baru menyadari," ujarnya hati-hati. "... kalau ternyata, aku tidak bisa jika harus menjalani ini sendiri." Senyum putus asa mengulas, Seijuurou hanya melemahkan bentengnya saat berada di depan Tetsuya. "Tapi, ketika melihat wajah Tetsuya saat itu, aku sadar, lebih baik membiarkanmu pergi daripada kau semakin tersakiti."

Tetsuya masih menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya di balik aksi diam tanpa kata, bahkan saat Seijuurou melangkah maju dan dengan lembut menyingkirkan lembaran sakura dari atas kepala.

Si Pemuda mungil berjengit ragu, namun tidak menghindar ataupun berseru kesal, demi melarang Seijuurou melakukan hal itu.

"Aku merasa buruk karena sikapku padamu Tetsuya." Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. "Begitu melihat wajahmu yang terluka, detik itu juga aku menyesal."

Seijuurou memang sudah menyakitinya. Tapi Tetsuya juga bersalah karena tidak bisa bertingkah lebih dewasa, dan malahan membuat keadaan semakin runyam dengan melayangkan gugatan cerai secara tiba-tiba. _  
_

Hening yang ditingkahi lembut alunan musik dan ramai pesta di kejauhan, benar-benar sungguh menyiksa.

 _Karena semestinya hubungan mereka tidak perlu berakhir seperti ini._

Setelah menarik satu napas panjang, Tetsuya mengucapkan kalimat yang sejak dulu hanya mampu tertahan di tenggorokan. "Aku juga bersalah." Jemari ditautkan gelisah. "Aku bersalah karena tidak bisa menjadi pasangan yang baik bagi Seijuurou-san."

 _Mereka masih punya kesempatan untuk memperbaiki ini semua 'kan?_

 _Karena tidak pernah ada kata terlambat sebelum mencoba._

"Ibu mengatakan..." Tetsuya berbisik pelan, dan tangan Seijuurou berhenti hanya untuk meraih sejumput helaian biru muda dan melepaskan mereka dengan tatap tidak rela. Napas Tetsuya tercekat, namun ia kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya. "... ibu mengatakan padaku, jika dua orang memutuskan untuk berpisah, itu bukan tanda jika mereka tidak mengerti satu sama lain..." Tetsuya berhenti bicara. Mata mereka bertemu dalam percakapan tanpa kata. Dan jantung mereka yang berdebar seirama dalam lompatan-lompatan bahagia, sudah jelas bukanlah dusta. "...tapi itu adalah sebuah tanda jika mereka telah, atau paling tidak, mulai saling memahami satu sama lain."

Mata Seijuurou membelalak, lalu mengerjap pelan ketika perkataan Tetsuya selesai terucap tanpa tergeragap. "Aku tidak ingin menyakiti Tetsuya lebih dari ini. Aku tidak bisa memintamu kembali saat itu. Jelas sekali aku bertingkah bak pengecut karena takut mendengar penolakanmu."

 _Bukankah itu cuma asumsimu saja?_

Tetsuya menggeleng untuk membantah pernyataan milik Seijuurou. "Seijuurou-san jelas-jelas sudah menyakitiku dengan mengakhiri semua, dengan melepaskanku!" Sergahnya setengah berteriak.

(Kenapa waktu itu, ia tidak berusaha lebih keras lagi? Seharusnya ia tunjukkan pada dunia, bahwa Tetsuya adalah miliknya, kurung dia dengan tingkah posesif yang terkadang membuat orang lain sampai mengelus dada. Atau dengan mencabik-cabik surat cerai mereka hingga serupa serpihan tak berguna—ketimbang malah menandatangani kertas itu tanpa aba-aba.)

Seijuurou masih tidak dapat mempercayai penglihatannya, saat tiba-tiba saja Tetsuya mencengkram lengan _haori_ Seijuurou, seraya memasang wajah seperti tengah dilanda duka. "Seijuurou-san, aku tidak bisa..." bibir seranum arbei, gemetaran merangkai kata, "... aku tidak bisa seperti ini... aku ingin—bisakah... bisakah kita kembali?!"

Bukan tanpa alasan, ia menerima lamaran Seijuurou—selain fakta bahwa mereka sudah saling mengenal sejak masih bersekolah dulu. Tetsuya sadar, jika ia juga tidak bisa menjalani hari-harinya seorang diri. Setahun kemarin, ia selalu terbangun di malam hari dengan jejak air mata membekasi pipi. Atau rasa mual yang merambati, setiap kali Tetsuya dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia sudah bercerai, dan tanpa Seijuurou lagi di sisi.

 _Aku tidak bisa terus begini..._

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Seijuurou segera meraih kedua lengan Tetsuya, menariknya berdiri, lalu memeluk tubuh itu seerat yang ia bisa.

"Maafkan aku, tolong jangan menangis..." bisik sarat afeksi, mengenai telinga kiri. "... jangan pernah tinggalkan aku lagi, Tetsuya."

Sudut-sudut mata Tetsuya memanas, ia merasakan jika jantungnya sebentar lagi bakal musnah dalam satu ledakan dahsyat supernova. Tangan-tangan mungil tanpa ragu mencengkram punggung Seijuurou, membiarkan tubuh mereka menyatu, bagai kepingan puzzle bertemu.

"A-aku juga. Maafkan sikapku selama ini, Seijuurou-san..."

Setelah menit-menit berlalu meninggalkan dunia, dekap mereka pada akhirnya terpaksa lepas juga. Semburat tipis mewarnai tulang pipi Tetsuya dalam sebuah nuansa merah muda.

 _Ia tidak sedang bermimpi 'kan?_

Jemari Seijuurou menyelinap ke balik kerah _montsuki_ hitam, meraih objek berupa dua lingkaran platina yang ia jadikan bandul kalung melingkari lehernya. Cincin berhias batu mulia ini sempat dikembalikan Tetsuya, sebelum mereka berpisah hampir setahun lamanya. Seijuurou selalu mengenakan mereka, dan merasakan beban dari cincin-cincin itu, menyentuh kulit tepat di dekat letak jantung Seijuurou berada.

Ia tidak bisa membuang atau menyingkirkan mereka begitu saja. Terlalu lama disimpan dalam kotak, membuat Seijuurou semakin dirundung rasa bersalah. Hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa merasakan kehadiran Tetsuya, meski mereka sudah tidak bersama.

Tetsuya menahan napas, sewaktu Seijuurou melepaskan ujung pengait dan memisahkan satu cincin dari sana.

"Masih bisakah kita memperbaiki janji kita dulu?" ia bertanya seraya menggenggam jemari milik Tetsuya. "Janji untuk tetap setia di saat sakit atau sehat, janji untuk tetap bersama di saat suka ataupun duka..."

Lingkaran cincin disematkan pada jari manis sebelah kiri, perasaan yang sempat kosong, kini sudah penuh terisi kembali.

"Janji sampai maut memisahkan kita..." sambar Tetsuya cepat dengan senyum secerah mentari.

"Ya. Janji itu. Kita akan mengulangnya lagi di hadapan pendeta dan para saksi."

"Eeh?"

Apa ini berarti mereka akan menikah lagi? Untuk yang kedua kali?

Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat? Mereka baru saja bertemu lalu berbaikan, setelah melewati perang dingin selama setahun nyaris tanpa kabar.

Angguk mantap Seijuurou membuat garis-garis merah jambu di pipi Tetsuya semakin menggelap warnanya. Tuhan, kenapa ia bertingkah seperti baru kali pertama mendengar kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Seijuurou?

Ini memang bukan yang pertama, tapi sensasinya hampir serupa.

Pipi Tetsuya ditangkup, kecupan ringan mendarat pada bibirnya tanpa pernyataan setuju terlebih dahulu. Tangan Seijuurou menyeka rambut panjang Tetsuya ke belakang telinga. Ia sempat menduga-duga selembut apa helai-helai mereka sekarang jika ia menyentuhnya.

Masih sama. Bahkan jauh lebih luar biasa.

"Ayah pasti gembira mendengar semua ini..." bisik Seijuurou lagi, lalu terkekeh seakan beban di kedua pundaknya telah terangkat. "Beliau sempat memusuhiku setelah perceraian kita."

Tetsuya mendengus. "Shuuzou dan Chihiro-nii juga, mereka berniat memburu Seijuurou-san, lalu menyiksamu, hingga Seijuurou-san akan lebih memilih mati ketimbang hidup dalam tekanan mereka... beruntung, aku tidak setuju pada ide gila itu."

"Heeh," Seijuurou tersenyum remeh "itu tidak akan pernah terjadi." Telapak tangan Tetsuya digenggam erat. "Ah, mungkin bisa saja," bahunya terangkat acuh "tapi hanya dalam mimpi mereka..."

Tetsuya tertawa geli mendengar kalimat Seijuurou barusan. Sifat absolut Seijuurou bahkan sanggup membuat Chihiro—kakaknya yang terkenal keras kepala itu—sampai tutup mulut, sewaktu tanpa ragu Seijuurou mengambil Tetsuya dari Keluarga Kuroko, lewat sebuah lamaran tak terduga.

"Ayo, sampaikan kabar gembira ini segera. Aku sudah tidak sabar melihat ekspresi mereka dan reaksi apa saja yang akan kita terima..."

"Un!"

Angin berembus menggoyang rimbunan sakura. Di bawah guguran mahkota-mahkota merah muda, mereka memperbarui lagi janji yang kemarin sempat terlupa.

END

.

1\. Koto: alat musik petik, mirip kecapi.

2\. Samisen: alat musik petik berdawai, mirip gitar.

3\. Shakuhachi: suling tradisional Jepang

4\. Wagashi: kue-kue manis tradisonal Jepang

5\. Montsuki: _kimono_ pria, biasanya memiliki lambang keluarga

6\. Tokyo Apache-Osaka Evessa: klub basket Jepang yang ikut JBL (liga basket Jepang). Saya kurang tahu mereka tangguh apa nggak, tapi karena Kagami tinggal di Tokyo, ya saya pilih itu aja hahaha... ^-^

7\. Haiku: puisi pendek Jepang

8\. Haori: semacam jubah yang dipakai di luar _montsuki_

9\. Matsutake: jamur yang tumbuh di permukaan tanah hutan pinus

10\. Wasurenagusa: bunga _forget me not_ warna biru

A/N: Yosshh! Fic apa ini?! *merangkak keluar gua* Saya buat OS habis lebaran (maaf lahir batin, _minna_ ) utang rendez epilog belom-belom aja... *digiling Mukkun. Semoga masih ada yang mau baca yak ntar...

Oh, selama nulis ini, saya dengerin lagu-lagunya Wagakki band, terutama yang Nijiiro Chouchou sama Fuurin no Utautai. Ah, lagunya Kagrra juga yang Utakata. Sukak banget sama musik-musik tradisional-modern macem begini, hehehe...

Maafkeun kalo alurnya terlalu drama, terlalu cepet—tiba-tiba udah beres aja konfliknya gak pake lama... Hiks -_-; Banyak sekali kekurangan di fic ini, jadi mohon bantuannya...

Akhir kata, terimakasih bagi yang sudah menyempatkan membaca, atau kalau sempat me- _review_ yaa... Sekali lagi, _thank you_ and ciao!


End file.
